


The Will of a Prince

by MyFakeNameIsCee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, MyFakeNameIsCee, TWoaP, The Will of a Prince, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFakeNameIsCee/pseuds/MyFakeNameIsCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and as heir to the throne you have to marry into another royal family to keep the peace; the problem is, you really don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

==>John, attend a funeral. 

Your name is John Egbert and The Conjoined Kingdoms of Skaia haven't had all the leaders together since your mother died. It's really depressing actually.  
You've never been too good at remembering which lands are whose, you aren't king yet, why stress that now? All you're aware of is since the leader of the neighboring country passed, word spread like fire and hysteria broke loose. So now you're standing around in the sweltering heat as a very expensive, very ornate-looking casket is lowered into the ground, under a pillar with the name “Bro Strider”. You doubt that's his name, but that's what your dad called him, and that's how you remember him.  
You stand next to your friend Dave, the two of your have known each other for years, his family, the Striders, are a militant country,geniuses on the battlefield. Especially his Bro. Nobody could come close to his level of expertise.  
But you suppose sometimes even geniuses make mistakes.  
You place a tanned hand over Dave's shoulder and pat it, the red fabric crinkling and he shakes a bit. He doesn't cry, you know all too well he's not going to cry in front of company. You brush your short black bangs out of your eyes and glance at the engraving on the stone one again as they finish releasing Bro's coffin into the ground. Dave shudders and you can see his hand clench just a bit as he struggles to retain a blank face.  
“A caring brother”  
“An exceptional friend”  
“An outstanding King”  
You pat Dave sympathetically and adjust the hem of your formal tunic. You were only a couple years old when your mom died, but you remember it well enough to give him your sympathies. He's going to need it.  
You shake your head, letting a few strands break free from the styled state they were in before, looking at this is hard. You gulp and scan the area, taking in the sheer amount of people that attended. Even if there wasn't massive amounts of commoners crowding around you'd be impressed by the turnout. Besides the obvious attendance of the remaining living Strider family, you can see pretty much every royal family from the surrounding areas, or at least some representative. Even the Peixies showed up, they could not care about anyone else ever and still come out on top.  
You can vaguely hear the sound of people giving speeches on the eldest strider. First it was your Dad, then Dirk, and now you're aware of the fact that Dave just stepped up to the stage and you're trying to pay attention, really, but it's too similar to what happened with your mother, and painful memories are all that's on your mind as of the moment.  
You give Dave a shaky thumbs-up and lopsided smile as he comes down from his speech and tugs at blonde hair. He sighs.  
“Thanks Egbert.”  
After that he doesn't say a word and you wait out the rest of the funeral and the procession.  
You stand in awkward silence for too long.

==> give your condolences and speak to the royal families who attended

Yeah, Yeah you'll get to that, it isn't like you have a choice; and as for condolences? You already have, but there isn't a string of words you could put together that would cheer up your chum. It hurts him more than he's letting on, you just know it, but he won't let anyone help.  
Might as well get to meeting then.  
You approach your father first; after the funeral you found him in the palace gardens over by some rather large orange flowers you never remember the name of.  
He says some comforting words and mentions you should tell Dave that he's very proud that he was so strong. You agree with a slight nod.  
“Can do, dad”  
Afterwards you start out into a huge opening.  
Out into the courtyard you go and straight into a bunch of judgmental-looking kings and heirs to the throne.  
Great.  
Fun.  
Let's get this over with.  
You go through the motions, smiling and saying “good day”and”how are you” like you've been cursed to live as an echo. You don't understand how anyone could be in a good mood after today.  
You meet the Megido's.  
You meet the Pyrope's.  
You meet pretty much everyone who attended and boy are you getting bitter quick.  
Then you meet the Vantases.  
Holy gracious mother of Skaia.

==> Who? Introduce yourself already!

Yeah yeah you're getting to that calm down! You take a deep breath and approach the most influential family in the land after the Peixies. Don't fuck this up.  
The Vantases are an enormous religious influence among troll culture, they've spread beliefs and ideals through, well, everywhere.  
Talk about intimidation.  
A troll in a long brown robe approaches you and smiles.  
“Hello young one, you must be Jack's son, it's nice to meet you.”  
You stutter out a weak hello and shake his hand. From behind the troll you can see the first descendant and successor to the throne of Vantas. You're unsure of his name ,but he bears a large bright-red tunic similar to the one his father wears, and he's currently speaking to a very bored family of seadwellers. The Ampora's maybe, you can't really get a good look. It's a dead giveaway. Especially with the horns.  
His Highness leaves you to speak with others and you stay there frozen looking like a total idiot.

A very disgusted voice pierces your eardrums and draws your attention. 

“Are you going to say anything or are you going to stand there looking like a damned fool and turn into a statue waiting for a flock of geese to come along and shit on your face?”

The comment shakes you back into the real world and you give your insulter a rude look before you actually see his face. When you do get a proper look you notice he's a bit taller than you. With black shaggy hair that reaches down and splays across his shoulders, smoldering red eyes and a jawline that could start a war you swear it's like you're hit with a wall and he just raises an eyebrow and scowls at you. Short horns protrude from the sides of his head and keep a light circlet alighted on top. You notice the crown is adorned with the sign of stars. Cancer. 

Oh shit.  
Oh Shit.

He's a Vantas, did you just piss off a Vantas?  
You think you might have pissed him a Vantas.  
Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooh second chapter, I know I said I'd post on Sundays but I'm too impatient for that so lucky for you guys.  
> To see chapters days before they're posted here follow me at ceedrawsshit.tumblr.com  
> have a nice day!

==> Don’t freak out.

You aren't! You’re just a bit worried you might get your dad in trouble, and he has enough to deal with already. 

Karkat rolls his eyes and shifts to support his weight on one leg.

“Look, I was forced to be here for some roundabout bullshit reason that I don’t really give a damn about, so it doesn't matter to me either way, but you look like you could faint in a pool of your own idiocy any second, so fucking say something to at least clarify that maybe one of these kingdoms has a competent runner going to the throne.”

Ok rude.

 

You wouldn't say you’re the smartest person on Skaia, but you certainly aren't stupid.

“Dude I am so competent! Possibly the competentiest! Ever!”

Ok admittedly that response was pretty stupid.

He grimaces at you and gives a gasp of mock surprise.

“So the scarecrow can talk, doesn't mean he has a brain.”

“Wow” you think, “this guy is kind of an asshole.” however you inwardly snort, you saw the play he’s referencing when it came out. (not as good as that one by the playwright Nicolas C, but good enough.)  
He may be an asshat, but he’s a clever asshat.  
Funny too.  
You are intrigued, consider your interest peaked sir Yells-a-Lot.  
(Actually aloud this time) you retaliate.

“Why are you talking to me if you were just going to insult me the entire time?”All previous traces of timidness has disappeared from your immediate thought, your first instinct is to protect your pride.

“Well the main reason is that I have no fucking choice in the matter, I have to know everyone from every major royal family, and huge fucking surprise dumbo, that means you.”  
oh. 

==> well that’s no way to introduce yourself, where are your manners?

You take a deep breath, physically and mentally and hold out your hand in greeting.

“Well if we have to know each other may as well try to get along, I’m John Egbert of the Egbert family, heir to the throne and well-known joker. You’ll want to watch out, I’m like a ninja. I’m everywhere.”

You retract your hand to swish both of them alongside your face, emphasizing the word “everywhere” by swinging them about around you. With a goofy smile plastered from cheek to cheek, you lean forward and attempt to ask his name in return.  
God that was ridiculous.  
Why the hell did you do that?

Karkat looks you over as if rethinking how bad he would be punished if he walked away and ignored you entirely.  
Apparently he decides the other option isn't worth it and stays put.

“Karkat Vantas of the Vantas family, second in line blah blah blah who really gives a shit.” When he talks you can vaguely see sharp fangs poke out. You didn't think teeth of all things could be the least bit interesting. Wrong Again.

Personally you've never been around trolls very often. They exist in your kingdom and everywhere else, but you’re mostly cooped up in the castle like some bullshit damsel in distress; even when you do get to leave it’s not like you know any actual trolls you can talk to. Other than Kanaya, but the Lalonde’s are basically the only human royal family who ever interacts with them outside big events like this funeral. Rose is so lucky, she gets to hang out with Kanaya all the time, having fun with trolls and shit while you sit in the palace and just wait. You don’t really know what you wait for, succession you guess, but when you aren’t being taught how you’ll have to act when you take over you mainly just read in your chamber or go out and enjoy a play. Your curiosity towards the troll gets the best of you and your next question makes him look at you like it was the most racist comment he’d ever heard. 

“So you’re a troll huh? I've never seen one with such small horns.”

His demeanor changes drastically.

Oh shit he’s really pissed.

You can tell pretty much immediately, the way his brows crease and his arms bolt up to his sides. Karkat’s Hands clench, and despite trolls having thicker skin than humans, you’re able to see a vain pop.

Instantly you recall old lore about how trolls used to be ruthless predators, pitted against humans in competition for resources and land. The taller boy in front of you therefor effectively becomes possibly the most terrifying thing you’ve seen all day. Your first thought is to run, run far away and seek help,but you can’t, you’re frozen in terror.

“OH MY UNGRATEFUL MOTHERGRUB YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME JOHN EGBERT THAT IS SO RUDE WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE I WILL FUCKING HAVE YOU DEFENESTRATED OUT A PALACE WINDOW INTO A GODDAMN FAIRY POND.”

You inwardly attempt to calm yourself down and speak. You throw up your hands with the palms out, a weak attempt at surrendering.

“Dude chill out I’m sorry geez, touchy much?” You try to crack a smile but you’re pretty sure he can hear the wavering in your voice.

mental note: don’t mention the horns, just don’t do it.

In your state you truly get a look at his face and your blue eyes attempt to keep contact to dismiss fear, but that doesn't work;because his eyes, holy shit.

They’re beautiful.

Karkat growls at you and glares with the utmost hatred glowing in his eyes. You hate to admit it to anyone but yourself but the effect they have on his bright red orbs is mesmerizing. Like a growing fire raging, rising and falling with each twitch of an eyebrow. 

It’s totally normal to think a guys eyes are cool, especially if they do shit like that. Unholy Zillyhoo his eyes are so amazing. So it’s totally normal. Yeah.

==> Don’t mention the horns, try again. Different topic.

“So, Karkat…” you start cautiously. Geez getting along with this guy is difficult; the importance of his influence however, is impossible to deny, so yeah you try again.

“Do you like any books? How about plays?”

With that comment his ears literally perk up, you can see the grey corners poke out from long hair strands and flit up in interest. He slowly recedes in distance and untenses a bit. Giving you a second chance.  
Score one for Egbert.

“Maybe you aren't just a blithering pile of insensitive garbage.”

Or maybe not? It seems really hard to tell with the way this guys “compliments.”

“Well I've always been really into them; plots of love and treachery, not knowing if the protagonist will come out on top in the end, they’re practically masterpieces.”

You struggle to hold in a laugh.

“Romances Karkat? Really?”

“Shut up they are works of art and if you can’t appreciate the layering messages and underlying tones then my first impression of you was correct after all.”

You get an idea.

“Well if we have to get along anyways would you like to go to the theater and see one? As acquaintances I mean, we've got to keep up an image.”

For the first time you see him give anything remotely resembling a smile, it’s crooked and forced, like it’s not something Karkat does often, but you got a smile out of him nonetheless. When he nods the crown circling his head slips a bit, and his ebony hair slides across his shoulders.

“Sure Egbert, you’re on.”

A play showing together. As acquaintances. 

You can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so I'm Cee, and you just read the first chapter of my first story. I post here on Sundays, but if you want to see the chapter before anyone else, I have it up the Wednesday prior on my tumblr ceedrawsshit.  
> Give me tips and I'll do my best to make this reading experience better, thanks.


End file.
